Headhunters Wiki
The Head Hunters The Head Hunters is a group kicking clan based on the Multi-platform application Palringo, it was Founded on the 5th of Feburary 2012, two months after the fall of its parent clan the GKTF. The Head Hunters is not only the longest running- but perhaps the'' last clan that will use Palringo for group kicking. Formation When the GKTF fell apart at the end of 2011 losing 58 of it's 77 or so members to a mass IP-Banning for group kicking, any who escaped generally turned away from Palringo or group kicking, others however went on to form the ''Head Hunters with the aid of ex-GKTF Commanders Cyber Demon and Frozen. With Ex-GKTF Co-leader Oxford presumably out of the idea and off Palringo those who remained used the months of December 2011 to Feburary 2012 to start planning a new more advanced kicking clan. Cyber Demon and Frozen, along with the aid of other remnants decided the GKTF had the right idea but the wrong method, throughout Feburary 2012 Frozen gave the Head Hunters a purpose and received help from Cyber Demon ''with the technical issues and though he was greatly respected ''Cyber Demon soon quit after the Head Hunters took off leaving Frozen ''to appoint ''Goldspear ''as the clans co-leader, the clan kicked it's first group on March 1 and his sinced topped over 10,000. The aim The aim of the Head Hunters is to kick groups they generally find annoying, these tend to include groups where admin/mod power is abused as well as maturity seen as lacking, of which teenaged based groups are more often than not the targets. Alternatively the Head Hunters have been well known and even praised for group kickings where bullying has been found amongst users. Secondary Accounts *Destroyers Basic Palringo accounts used from different devices for group kicking to protect HH members and their main accounts. *Jammers Java script powered accounts that have the capability to "Jam" or spam/crash specific users and entire groups. *Ultimate Doom '' A combined Jammer/Auto-Destroyer account with VERY high power and capability, as well as Jamming Ultimate Doom can Auto-kick as well. Clan Organisation/Full time teams The Head Hunters has divided their 60 or so members into different teams with different jobs. Head Hunter HQ *HH Command Team (Leadership) Attack Group 1 (General) *HH Kicking Team 1 (General) *HH Kicking Team 2 (Destroyers) *HH Kicking Team 3 (Jammers) Attack Group 2 (Special) *HH Kicking Team 4 (Ultimate Doom) *HH Special Team (Elite) Attack Group 3 (Reserve) *320th Detachable-Ready Force *462nd Reserve Kicking Force Former Teams This is a list of Kicking Teams that were temporarily raised for small three or four day tasks, the numbers represent how many days after the HH was formed that these teams were raised, (Eg. 42nd Kicking Team was raised 42 days after the creation of the HH.) The reason the Head Hunters numbered these teams was to keep up to date with what was going on, as well as this most of these numbered teams were so mixed up with a variety of other teams there was simply no propper way to identify them, (Eg. the 267th Mixed Special Kicking Group had around 30 HH members drawn from just about every team, one could not simply name it as a destroyer team or a Jammer team so numbers were used) *44th Mixed Kicking Force : The first multi-team force formed in the Head Hunters, the 44th was put together with x4 Destroyers, x12 Kickers and a Jammer to kick a single 230~ member group, it was an experiment for the Head Hunters and went well, leading to the creating of the following forces in its future. *131st Multi-Role Kicking Force : The 131st was formed on the 15th of June to kick two groups, the team was small but nimble, consisting of just 5 kickers and a single Jammer from the 1st Battlegroup. *265th Joint Kicking Team : Formed October 27, 2012, the 265th consisted of one Jammer, Two destroyers, and some volunteer group kickers from the 1st BattleGroup, they kicked a 123 member group fast and cleanly *332nd Intervention Force : Formed on the 2nd of January 2013, the new year meant no shortage of jobs as the 2nd Special Battlegroups two kicking teams were called upon to defend a group from a kicking attack for the first time in Head Hunters records. (Defense of the group: Yappers ) *383rd Destroyer Team : Formed 22 Feburary 2013 for a kicking attack on an arabic group, the attack was called off when admins was lost by forward Head Hunters *401st Heavy BattleGroup : Formed 12 March 2013 for a 6 day expedition that saw a 805 member group kicked at the cost of two Destroyers, Blood Thirsty and Dragons Claw. ''Largest Head Hunters Team ever used. Ranks *'Commander''' *'Attack Commander' *'Vice Attack Commander' *'Team Leader' *'Head Hunter' Statistics *'Groups Kicked: '''73 *'Users Kicked: 10,667~ *'''Members Lost: None *'Group/User Kick Average: '''136.92 *'Monthly Average: 704.42 users kicked per month **(GKTF's best Monthly Average) '1063.66 users kicked per month Comparison with the GKTF Notable Attacks Attack on the group "Sa-sexy" (main article Attack on SaSexy) Around the 15th of April 2013, a large mixed group from the Head Hunters which consisted of various Jammers, Destroyers and general kickers opened up on a 805 member group, though it was a HH victory damage was done to both sides. Controversies The Big Brother groups threats Continuously - since they formed, the Head Hunters have been particularly spiteful toward groups that are created for a similar purpose to that of the televsion show ''Big Brother. ''These groups are renown for their degrading of users by judging them on the face pictures they post or how they are liked thoughout the group. In late 2012 the Head Hunters made a statement to the common group owners of these trends threatening to "hack and kick your groups all the way back to retard mountain". The group "SAS" and its Involvement with group kicking The group created in 2009 "SAS" is believed to have fathered the Group Kicking Task Force, Black Hats and Head Hunters clans is to this day monitored carefully by Palringo staff, owner and former GKTF Commander Cyber Demon now known as ''Sociowrath insists the group is just for general chat, others however remain sceptical as the group appears to be in full support of group kicking but remains free of breaking any rules regarding the act. From the Author During my time on Palringo I've had the chance to meet some amazing people, group kicking clans seem to have the most unique personalities in their leadership and it was these people that drew me to write these wikis. As for the common question about how I came to know all these things, the Head Hunters keep in contact with me and I ask various questions whenever a team returns and generally I get involved in the discussion as a welcomed and highly trusted visitor, all information on this wiki is around 98% accurate and a lot of the calculations I do myself. See Also *''For a list of known group kicking clans see here '' *''Head Hunters News'' *''Group Kicking Hall of Fame'' Category:Browse